Just Your Average Day in Ikebukuro
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: *Shounen-ai: don't read if you don't like* Just as the title suggests, it's normal to want to kill your enemy with flying objects, to be interviewed by a famous actor pretending to be a reporter, and to be dubbed as the most romantic couple in Ikebukuro right? Rated M for violence and language; mostly action. I don't own the manga/anime/characters.


"IZAYAAA-KUN!" Shizuo grabs the nearest object, a car, and hurls it toward Izaya, who easily dodges it, smiling. He grits his teeth, reaching for another object and aims straight for his enemy's face. Izaya only laughs, dodging again and again at the objects being hurled at him.

"Shizu-chan, you're going to have to better than that." He runs straight for Shizuo, his smile widening as he produces knives from his behind his coat. Shizuo throws another object, but is dodged just as easily and just as Izaya aims his weapon at the blonde guy's neck, he stops short when a hand closes around Izaya's hand. Blood drips down both their hands and onto the pavement, two different blood types melding into one without some sort of resistance.

"Now you can't dodge." Shizuo pulls back his other arm, his frown curling upward. Before he can land the final blow, Izaya leans in close, his evil, but soft smile coming in contact with Shizuo's angry lips. The crowds of onlookers surrounding the two guys gasp, pointing and whispering. Shizuo flinches and his punch misses as he struggles to break free from this bastard's trick. Whatever Izaya is up to, Shizuo is not going to let him win this time.

Izaya pushes harder, his lips forcing Shizuo's to open. Shizuo struggles free, but Izaya grips his bloodied hand, the knife digging deeper into his own hand. Just a few more minutes and Shizuo will faint from blood loss, but like always, he puts up a fight and that's what Izaya likes.

"Y-you bastard!" Shizuo pushes forward, head butting Izaya hard in the face. His teeth narrowly miss Izaya's wet tongue as it retreats back into the owner's mouth. Izaya lets go, but it's too late as a fist comes smashing into his stomach. He kneels down, breathing heavily, attempting to catch some air.

"Tch, the hell was that for?" Shizuo spits at the ground, hoping to get rid of the bastard's taste. "Hehe, what's wrong Shizu-chan? Did you enjoy that?" Shizuo clenches his bloody hand and strides towards Izaya, his eyes foreshadowing death. Izaya smiles, his eyes narrowing into slits as he prepares for the next attack.

Shizuo takes out a cigarette and lights it, glaring at Izaya. _The hell is that bastard up to? If he thinks he can poison me, then he's as stupid as he looks._ Izaya smirks at the blonde, twirling his knives around his fingers. He had hoped that Shizuo would hurry up and die, but even with the blood loss in his hand, there's still life in him. _Oh well, I was getting bored anyways._ He licks the blood off his own hand just as Shizuo flicks his cigarette to the side.

"This time, you're dead!" "Shizu-chan, are you perhaps, threatening me?" Izaya laughs at the sky, still looking at the blonde guy. "Heh, this is my town and I told you to stay out of it-" "Aww Shizu-chan…I missed you and wanted to come visit my favorite guy." "Tch! I will make sure you never see this town again!" Shizuo grabs the nearest pole and lifts it off the ground, his sunglasses slipping off. Izaya prepares his knives, still smirking.

"I don't like having people order me around and that includes you." Izaya throws his knives towards the blonde guy just as the pole leaves his fingertips. _That's it Shizuo, die. _Shizuo dodges slightly, his hands and teeth catching the sharp blades with ease. The pole crashes to the ground, but in the cloud of street smoke, the bastard's jacket goes flying into the air. _Heh, he's dead._ Shizuo bends to pick up his sunglasses. Another object comes flying though the smoke, glittering in the sun's heat.

"Shit! I..zaya…!" Several knives make themselves at home in Shizuo's flesh, one sticking out of the arm reaching for his glasses. Others only cutting into his legs. In frustration, he rips the knives out of his body and throws them on the pavement.

"Come out you bastard!" "Why can't you die quickly, Shizu-chan?" Izaya comes out of the stilled smoke, his black shirt scraped up and his black pants ripped below the legs. A few cuts above his eye slightly hinder Izaya's sight, but it doesn't bother him as he licks the blood from his mouth.

"Fighting is wrong, eating will solve all problems." "Out of the way Simon!" Shizuo runs straight for Izaya who only smirks at him. However, Simon stops him and the power between the two whips up a small wind and the two struggle for different reasons. Just then, Yuuhei runs over with what's left of the camera crew.

"We are just witnessing a love triangle between…" The camera zooms in to Izaya, Simon, and lastly Shizuo who still struggles to get past Simon. Karisawa-san breaks free from her friend and screams, "Forbidden Love! Go get him Shizu-chan!" In the background of the cameras, a few girls shriek and whisper to one another, making up their own stories about who is with who and such.

"After witnessing many of the town's couples, experiencing Mother Nature's wrath, the mysterious black shadow that ravaged most of Ikebukuro's streets, and meeting the headless horseman said to only be a legend, eating at one of Ikebukuro's finest sushi restaurants, we have discovered the heart of Ikebukuro! From protecting the city's peace from the evil that spreads, the bonds of love heal all that is unwell and cannot be trampled on. The city responds to the emotions of people and when the people are in pain, so is the town!" He walks over to Simon and Shizuo. "We all are free to love and not be bound by this world's rules…" "Wow, he is really getting into his role." "Ha, I told you Hanejima-san was a serious actor. Even if this broadcast has gone a little too far…"

"…We are to share in the joys of life, so I will now name Ikebukuro's number one couple!" Izaya walks up behind Simon and whispers to Shizuo, "It was fun annoying you, but as I said before, I'll be leaving Ikebukuro for awhile. Bye-bye!" As a farewell gift, he pulls out a knife. Shizuo pushes back from Simon and jumps over him, running straight for Izaya.

"IZAYAAAAAA!" "Will their love ever be accepted into this vast city or will they be cursed to fight for their life and their lives? Tune in to see the next installment of _Confessions of Innocent Love: The Enlightenment of All Fangirls Reaches its Peak~!_"


End file.
